Jurassic World Spoof
by danGEROUSbrown
Summary: This is a satire script based on and set after the events of Jurassic World. Using the characters from the film it imagines how they stick to their stereotypes, throughout this script the writer converses with himself acting as the voice of Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

ext. isla nublar

MUSIC KICKS IN

Opening shot shows a dense forest. The trees sway with a natural beauty, a frog skips in the undergrowth hopping off a log onto the dense leaves gathered on the ground. It stops seemingly peering around at its surroundings. Then to its right a bush rustles, the frog seems to freeze as a baby triceratops crashes through the branches and squishes the frog right beneath its heavy foot. We follow this desperate creature as it frantically runs for its life crushing branches as it goes. Then it stops dead where the unmistakable foot and claw of a velociraptor is seen. The triceratops doubles back but is only met with another raptor. They pounce, the sounds of the creature's cries and the deadly claws of the raptors are deafening. Not wanting to see this horrific death (playing for that 12A) we turn where 'blue' stands tall observing his henchmen's work.

ext. clearing

MUSIC SLOWS

Now we see a clearing in the forest, several trees looks broken and battered as though something has crashed through here on more than one occasion. The two henchmen raptors step into the clearing carrying the triceratops carcass between them, they lay it down in the middle and step back. Blue heads out of the tree line strides forwards, he (it was probably a she but who's to know?) raises his head and makes that familiar call. Silence. Then a distant thump is heard, building as it approaches the clearing. Notably a puddle nearby ripples with each thump (cheeky reference to help people reminisce about that other film) then out of the swaying trees the powerful T-Rex emerges. Standing tall it sniffs the air as though it is a dog, (though a dog is bound to bring in more audience, worth considering) slowly he lowers his head to the carcass and easily scoops it into his mouth. There's a pause as Blue gives the rex a knowing stare before both part their ways.

EXT. ISLA NUBLAR

MUSIC BUILDS

Sweeping establishing shot gives us a view of the abandoned park, few unsubstantial dinosaurs are seen. Then we sweep down a pterodactyl passes us by, flying high

CUE THAT FAMOUS THEME MUSIC

A brachiosaurus reaches for a trees leaves and some gentle stegosaurus's herd together (remember to google other dinosaurs) then the music recedes down back into our conventional one layered Hans Zimmer tribute. We reach the aquarium exhibit where that fight scene happened, something stirs in the water. Surely not. The Mosasaurus's (can we get some trendier names please) head pops out of the water, then we see it's no longer attached to its body and suddenly another dinosaur emerges, it's not clear what this is. Struggling it claws out into the pools edge, quick shots don't give us an indication as to the identity of it, and then it pulls itself up. Standing tall Indigenous rex (hey Andy word's telling me this is spelt incorrectly?) gives an ear piercing roar

CUE TITLE (Jurassic World II) MUSIC IS CHIRPY TYPICAL ESTABLISHING BLOCKBUSTER FILLER

ext. suburb

It's a beautiful morning as we scope out a lovely quaint American suburb, a young girl rides a scooter up the pavement. Making her way along she spots a tree with birds who sit in a nest, the mother offering a worm to her children (genius imagery) the little girl turns up a driveway and dumps her scooter on the ground, she rushes through the front door of a house.

int. house

Inside we notice immediately it's a well-furnished family home, enough of a mess is about to make it feel like a middle/working class family. The young girl rushes to the kitchen where she grabs a glass of water downing it very quickly. Then she creeps past an open door as she passes someone's voice is heard.

"Jenny"

It's very clear it's a woman's voice, her motherliness shows in her tone. Jenny backs down the hallway head bowed and nervous. There in a small but modest study space sits CLAIRE, she's aged a little and has dyed her hair brown. On her desk sits a sleek iMac, a Samsung phone, a bottle of Evian, Maybelline lipstick and a Rolex watch. She gives Jenny a firm but loving stare, Claire is happy due to finally achieving societies, her sisters, her own dreams of becoming a mother.

CLAIRE

"How many times do I have to tell you? Take off your shoes when you come in"

Jenny's a child and has a sweet sense of abandonment that when she reaches adulthood will disappear to be replaced by acceptance. Thankfully her mother's wealth/love is enough for her now and she looks up and apologizes .

Jenny

"Sorry"

Claire smiles and stands up from her desk.

Claire

You're a daughter of a highly respected and well paid woman. People are going to expect certain behaviors from you.

jenny

I'm only 5 mummy

claire

Age is no excuse for manners dear. Now clean up that mess, it will give you valuable practice for life.

Jenny walks out of the room now stripped of all her innocence and careless freedom. She heads to the kitchen, which is expectantly neat and proper. Opening a cupboard below the sink she grabs a sponge and cleaning spray. As she turns to leave someone appears through some french doors. It's the hero we all love OWEN he's not aged a single day in the 6 years since we last saw him. His outrageously well chiseled face draws in all the focus. Holding an oiled rag and slightly sweaty it's clear he's just been fixing up an automobile of some description. What a guy.

owen

Hey do I not get a hug from my only daughter?

Jenny turns on the spot, she's sulking.

jenny

I'm busy daddy.

owen

oh. Sorry madam. Get back to your work

Jenny heads down the corridor and kneels down to clean up the mud she dragged in on her shoes. Owen looks on, a small smile on his face he's raised a good child here no doubt about it. Owen goes to the sink and washes himself down the water dripping from his forehead. In the background Claire walks into the room. She opens the fridge and starts to collect several ingredients.

owen

So. You finally got Jenny working for you now.

Claire gives Owen a glare, she loves him only doesn't wish to show it.

CLAIRE

She needs proper instruction. It's not like she's getting any of that from her father.

Owen glances over his shoulder (to clarify Jenny is definitely Owens daughter, the perfect mixture of two attractive white adults)

owen

Of course proper instruction has always worked for you in the past.

Claire's glare turns into a short laugh of recognition. Owen joins her in the laugh. They reminisce about that time on Isla Nublar, they can enjoy it now despite the horrific deaths of innocent people.

claire

How goes the death machine?

Claire walks over to her husband and places her arms around his body resting her head on his shoulder.

owen

You mean my motorcyle or these guns!?

Owen flexes his arms, to be fair they are outrageously well built. Claire rolls her eyes.

claire

The bike dear

As if that needed to be said

owen

I had to (INSERT MOTORBIKE PART HERE) and then replace the (INSERT MOTORBIKE PART HERE)So you know it's still as deadly as ever!

Claire acts like she cares but really she doesn't know why she even asked that question. There's a sense that everything isn't quite right in the relationship as though it's all forced. This could be integral to the plot later as they may have to make a rash and questionable descision...

CLAIRE

Lives good now right? Were settled and that court case was finally put to bed.

Owen turns around and looks down at Claire.

owen

Everythings great

claire

So you're happy?

Ever the concerned wife.

OWEN

How could I not be!? I'm living the american dream! (Ask Chris to put on that extra charm that comes so naturally to him)

They kiss, it seems the appropiate thing to do. Then Jenny walks in.

Jenny

Ewwwwwwww.

Claire and Owen unlock themselves from their embrace and share another laugh. Maybe everything really is alright. Claire turns her attention to the food.

claire

Looks like were all out of milk so I had best run to the shop.

owen

Oh I can do that

claire

Yeah you sure?

As if going to the shop is a big deal

owen

Of course! I've got to quickly head to the sancturary anyway to pick something something up.

claire

Ok, thank you.

Owen looks down at Jenny

owen

If you're not to busy madam would you like to join me?

jenny

YES! YES! YES!

Claire

She's got to have a bath don't forget Owen.

owen

Oh it's still early! She will be fine

Owen is clearly the softer more fun abding parent in contrast to Claire's strict rules.

claire

Well just don't take long

owen

Yes dear

Owen gives a sharp salute, he's well aware of who wears the trousers in this relationship but he's a cool guy so he's perfectly fine with that.

jenny

Yes mummy!

Jenny mocks her father with a sharp salute.

Owen

Let's roll

Jenny and Owen head out the front door and down the driveway. There sits a pristine Cadillac escalade people carrier. Modern and questionably up market but it will look great in the right lightening.

Jenny

Can I sit up front?

owen

Yeah just don't tell your mother

Jenny jumps into the passenger side, what a slick interior it is as well. Owen sits and readies the engine. The radio fires up, something along the lines of Bon Jovi kicks in and they roll out on the quiet road as we take an aerial shot of the beautiful surroundings.

ext. road


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. animal research center

This building is a clash of modern glass fronted architecture and the old brick work. It suggests those inside are smart or rich. (both for good measure)

INT. animal research center

Inside the corridors are clean and for the most part barren. Various skeletons and drawings of different animals are displayed. In one room a young attractive blonde sits behind a lab desk, she scribbles notes as though working out some formula. Then a knock and she looks towards the door. It's ZACH he's grown into his face and now has a decent stubble. There's a real confidence about this guy as though he knows what he wants. Grinning he gives the woman a wink.

woman

Gross

ZACH laughs it off and leaves the room. Obviously he still has a senseless abandonment to flirt with whoever he wants despite already being in a relationship. With a confident 'swagger' he heads down the corridor. Passing an open door someone calls his name. From the look in his face this can't be anything good. Turning on the spot he is met by OWEN who leans against the door frame.

OWEN

Whats going on?

ZACH

Oh loads. Yeah it's crazily busy.

The sarcasm in his voice couldn't get more obvious

OWEN

So I'm guessing I can presume you've cleared out the pens?

ZACH rolls his eyes and looks away, he does't act like a man approaching his mid 20's

OWEN

Taking that as a no.

OWEN steps closer to ZACH

OWEN

Help me out kid.

There's a tense pause between them, it feels like these two have argued in recent years and their relationship is thin. Then Jenny rushes out of the room and embraces ZACH.

jenny

Zaaaaach

ZACH

Hey buddy.

ZACH and OWEN share a look then ZACH nods.

ZACH

Ok Jenny. I've gotta go do some work.

Jenny lets go and rushes back into the room. ZACH and OWEN share another stare before ZACH turns to walk down the corridor.

int. animal enclosure

A black rhino drinks from a trough, it's enclosure is moderately expansive and clean. Behind a glass fronted observation deck sits Dr. HENRY WU, looking as though he knows everything about animals. Approaching from a door to WU's right is GRAY. Now well into his teens he looks grounded and has a much more serious look to him.

GRAY

Hey doc!

(Lets give this a Marty McFly infliction so we can nod to Back to the future. Should expand audience.)

WU

Good afternoon Mr. GRAY

(Best not work that particular reference)

WU

What brings you to this exhibit?

GRAY

Enclosure

WU

I'm sorry?

WU looks over his shoulder towards GRAY

GRAY

Exhibit makes this feel like another spectacle for us to gloat our new found powers.

WU

Point taken. You will be pleased to hear that our black rhino friend is regaining its health. I'm quite pleased with the strides we've taken to bringing this species back from extinction.

GRAY

Shame the same can't be said of most of the other animals. These government cut backs will be the end of conservation as we know it.

GRAY will be playing the part of our sympathizer and help the general population relate better.

WU

Still at least Masrani are still helping fund us.

GRAY

(Disgusted)

Pfft

Apparently GRAY doesn't appreciate money, he begins to start putting on overalls and some well worn boots.

WU

Heading to clear up? Can't say I'm envious.

GRAY

Don't worry you stay with your stats and figures doc.

GRAY enters a code into a security door and walks down a tight corridor. Opening a gate he enters into the enclosure and is presented with a rather large mound of rhino droppings. GRAY puts on some medical gloves and without flinching digs his hand into the poo.

These references are so on point.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. grady household

Inside the modern home where kids toys are still scattered around. CLAIRE walks down the broad hallway and steps on a toy dinosaur (symbolic.

CLAIRE

(disgruntled)

URGH!

Look CLAIRE loves her daughter but a mess is a mess and she ain't got time to be clearing up.

CLAIRE returns to her office and shuts the door behind. She takes a breath and soaks up her surroundings, she is comfortable here. Returning to her desk she settles behind her computer once more. Then her phone rings (iphone 16 or whatever this is the future) she answers whilst still concentrating on the screen.

CLAIRE

Hello? Yes speaking.

The person on the other end is inaudible, to the audience that is CLAIRE can hear quite well. It would seem she has little interest in the conversation at first but then responds to something said.

CLAIRE

I'm sorry, could you repeat that?

Then CLAIRE appears astonished, whatever the person repeated it must of been amazing. If this was a TV show the episode would end here, but its not so just cut to the next scene.

EXT. ANIMAL RESEARCH CENTER

The beautiful exterior of the Cadillac escalade is revealed once more. Those tyres look new despite the meter clocking over 50,000 miles. OWEN struts down the main stairs of the research center he carries a folder in his right hand and JENNY races ahead of him.

JENNY

Shotgun!

OWEN

I thought Gray was coming back?

JENNY

He said hes staying

OWEN nods in recognition then heads to the drivers side and gets in. The engine bursts into life, first time. Wow. Trully sublime. OWEN pulls out and heads down the road.

int. car

JENNY and OWEN sit in the car as they steadily head down the road. OWEN wants to speed being the petrolhead that he is, however despite being ultra cool he's also very sensible.

JENNY

Daddy?

OWEN

Yes dear

JENNY

Why did Gray stay behind?

Such an inquisitive child for her age.

OWEN

Well Grays an adult now and with that comes responsibility.

JENNY

He was touching poo daddy.

OWEN

(laughing)

Responsibility and poo

JENNY

I don't want re..resbona..re..pffft

Remember shes 5 that's a difficult word.

OWEN

You got nothing to worry about, especially as we have ice cream back home.

JENNY

Yaaaay

They drive on.

INT. GRADY HOUSEHOLD

The door opens with OWEN and JENNY walking in. JENNY rushes to the kitchen whilst OWEN puts his and her shoes away. CLAIRE opens her office door and notices OWEN.

CLAIRE

OWEN.

OWEN

Hello.

CLAIRE

Come in here please

OWEN knows this cant be good but follows his wife into the office.

OWEN

JENNY don't open that ice cream yet.

They close the door behind them, there's a silence as CLAIRE seems to be thinking through the conversation.

OWEN

Erm, whats up?

Another short pause, you gotta build that tension.

CLAIRE

So I just got off the phone.

Another pause

OWEN

That doesn't seem to be a massive revelation dear.

CLAIRE doesn't seem to hear this

CLAIRE

It was Masrani.

Boom. (Remember Masrani is the company that runs the park)

OWEN

What did they want?

CLAIRE gives herself a second

CLAIRE

Well they had a proposition.

OWEN

This cant be good

CLAIRE

To put it simply they want to head back to the park.

OWEN

I need to sit down

OWEN sits down. The man gets it done

CLAIRE

Look OWEN. There's a good opportunity here, to expand are knowledge.

OWEN

(shaking his head and laughing)

No, I cant believe were even discussing this.

CLAIRE

It could benefit the center. Think about it, all that data.

OWEN gets up to leave and heads to the door.

CLAIRE

They believe the indominus rex is still alive.

I'm still not sure that's the correct spelling, seems made up

OWEN stops takes a glance over his shoulder then opens the door. Looking down the hallway he sees JENNY standing covered in ice cream.

JENNY

Sorry daddy

CLAIRE joins OWEN in the doorway.

OWEN

You know we have responsibility now, you of all people should know that.

CLAIRE looks up at OWEN and at her daughter still eating ice cream. Maybe her husbands right. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Int. sleek modern office room

Everything is a sharp white due to it being the future. Glass surrounds the space with a large TV screen on one of the walls. Positioned centrally is a large oval shaped table with clear silver chairs circulating it. On the head of the table a young man sits, he wears a sharp suit and given his positioning we presume he is the owner of this company. Turning we see his face, this is Sanjay Masrani the son of former corporate owner Simon Masrani. The resemblance is clear. Sanjays assistant enters the room and approaches him.

assistant

Sir, the call has been made.

Sanjay looks pensive. Its obvious this man has ambition but a flicker of naivety.

sanjay

...and?

ASSISTANT

Well. I believe she needs time.

Sanjay nods to himself.

SANJAY

Do everything you can to persuade her.

ASSISTANT

Yes sir.

The assistant leaves and Sanjay sits looking out of the window and the skyline outside. From the looks of it this man tends to get what he wants.

ext. university campus

Its modern looking area with trees swaying and students walking around. Zach leans on the wall of the main building, he smokes with a few friends. This guy is a true rebel and clearly pretty popular. Their all chatting but most of the attention is given to Zach where the questions are directed

Zachs friend

Zach man when are you leaving that job of yours?

I've made the decision to not bother with giving names for these guys, they are purely filler.

Zach seems a little frustrated with this question but still answers.

ZACH

Well you know its my uncle Owens business so I need to help out with everything.

What a guy. Cool and respects his lame 'uncle'. The school bell rings if that is still a thing or applies to university. Shall have to do my research on that. Anyway Zachs friend all wander in different directions leaving Zach alone. As he starts to walk away a smartly dressed man man has a certain look about him, sleazy yet he gets the job done. Quite simply we have to get Paul Giamatti in a suit.

Paul Giamatti

I've not come up with a name for the character yet so lets just run with this and let the legal team sort the rest.

PAUL GIAMATTI

Excuse me are you Zach Mitchell?

Zach turns to face Paul Giamatti

ZACH

Who's asking?

Paul Giamatti is asking and Zach of course knows this but again he is the very definition of cool.

PAUL GIAMATTI

I am sir and might I say its a great pleasure to be in your presence.

That rubs up Zach's ego well particularly as in recent years the fame and talk around him has died down.

PAUL GIAMATTI

If I may sir I have someone I would like to discuss.

ZACH

Look man I really ought to get going

Zach doesn't have anywhere to go and just as he turns away Paul Giamatti presents a business card. It reads 'Paul Giamtti COO Masrani Corporation'

ext. University park

Paul Giamatti and Zach sit on a bench in the University campus park. Its beautiful.

PAUL GIAMATTI

So look son

I want Paul to be direct, boston accent for sure.

PAUL GIAMATTI

This proposition isn't something we offer to anyone. Its a select programme for research.

ZACH

My brothers more into that stuff than me

PAUL GIAMATTI

Your brother isn't 18

Zach leans forward a clear sign he is thinking.

PAUL GIAMATTI

What course are you studying?

ZACH

Engineering

PAUL GIAMATTI

Hmmm, well I guess there are some opportunities with that but in the current climate...

Zach looks towards Paul Giamatti who looks right back at him.

PAUL GIAMATTI

Zach do you remember the Quarter Back David Fales?

Zach shakes his head. To be honest I just like the idea of referencing the NFL even though I just picked David Fales out of the Chicago Bears lineup.

PAUL GIAMATTI

Me neither.

Paul stands up to go but just before he does he turns back to Zach.

PAUL GIAMATTI

You've got to make a name for yourself in this world.

Paul walks away leaving Zach sitting on the bench, he takes the business card of Masrani from his pocket and stares at it.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. GRADY HOUSEHOLD

Claire, Owen and Jenny sit at a dinner table eating food. This is just the kind of modern family they are, to sit at table that is.

owen

(talking to Claire)

Is this a new sauce?

Naturally Claire cooks the meals in this household, its not that we're playing to a stereotype its just that if you've got the skills you should work it. If that helps the nuclear family then all the better.

CLAIRE

yeah slightly different recipe, did you want some more wine dear?

OWEN

yes please

Claire gets up to get the wine bottle from the kitchen sideboard. Returning to her husband she pours the wine into his glass.

owen

I saw Zach today

There is a moments pause before Claire answers

CLAIRE

Oh yeah

Claire fully understands her husbands difficult relationship with Zach.

OWEN

Yeah. I worry about that kid

CLAIRE

Well thats cause he reminds you of yourself when you're were that age. Its enough to worry anyone

Owen looks at his wife, its not often you get to see her wit but he loves it when she does.

owen

(sarcastic laughing)

ha ha ha. I dont know maybe I'm harsh on him but he isn't a kid anymore.

Claire nods, she is deep in thought. Owen senses this means something

OWEN

Claire?

Claire looks up

CLAIRE

I will talk to my sister

Claire stands up and picks up a phone, I know what your thinking its one of those ones hanging on a wall. Wrong. This is the future and the phone sits on the kitchen side and is much more like a tablet. Claire types onto the touch pad.

EXT. small suburb - early evening

In contrast to the home of Claire and Owen this house is much more adequate. There is no front garden and the outside of the house is weathered.

INT. SMALL SUBURB - EARLY EVENING

Inside its not much better, cramped and dark it feels as cold as the idea that feminism is actually progressive! Ha! In a tight living room we see Karen Mitchell sat watching TV with her husband. Something in the tone suggests all is not well in this marriage but as we're pushing for a family film here lets make sure that is buried deep. As they both sit watching TV a phone rings from another room. Karen looks at her husband Scott.

scott

Its probably for you hun

It probably is

karen

I will go check

Karen leaves the living room and heads the kitchen. Its strange that even in this future world that people use a landline but we have to make sure the audience can relate. Karen picks up the phone

Karen

Hello?

Now this bit I want split screen. We got Claire on the left and Karen on the right both conversing on the phone. It will look real neat.

CLAIRE

Karen its Claire. Your sister.

Claire does that, she likes to begin with a fact.

KAREN

Oh Claire hello whats up?

CLAIRE

Good, I'm ringing about Zach

KAREN

Zach? Oh god whats he done now?

CLAIRE

Well its not so much what he has done but Owen said that he is concerned

karen

About what?

There is a pause as Claire thinks this question through

CLAIRE

Well just he has been acting odd lately

KAREN

Well he is young Claire and has gone through a lot for his age

The conversation is getting heated now, clearly there is still a bit of tension between them.

CLAIRE

I know Karen we're just worried about him

karen

Well...

Before Karen can continue her sentence she looks off screen, Zach has entered the house.

karen

Hold on Claire he just got in, I will speak later

Karen hangs up the phone and heads to her eldest son. Zach looks deep in thought as he takes off his shoes and begins walking up the stairs.

KAREN

Zach?

Zach turns to look down at his mum

karen

Is everything alright?

Zach pauses then puts on a brave smile

ZACH

Yeah, I'm fine

Continuing up the stairs Zach reaches the landing, leaving Karen watching him with a thoughtful look. Typically it would seem Claire was right.

int. Zachs bedroom

The walls are decorated with posters, one of them is a neat reference to a great film. We can work out what film at a later date. Its fairly messy, clothes are piled on the floor and some empty cans lay near the bin. The bed isn't made, Zach is too busy for that and he slumps down resting his head on his pillow. Once again he takes the card Paul Giamatti handed to him. As he stares, clearly deep in thought a knock at the door is heard.

ZACH

Yeah?

Karen

Zach?

Why is his mum saying his name like that, of course he is in the room she literally just saw him. Urgh mothers.

karen

Zach dear can I come in?

I mean she is going to anyway.

Karen

I'm coming in

See. Zach quickly puts the card away. Karen closes the door behind her and sits on the end of Zachs bed. There is an awkward pause, Zach is aware something is up.

karen

How is uni?

Zach pauses before responding

ZACH

Ah you know its fine

Another awkward pause as Karen readies to delve deeper

karen

Zach. Are you happy here?

Woah. Zach was not ready for that in fact thinking about it is the too deep for our target audience? Maybe but will run with it for now.

ZACH

Yeah...

Zach pauses, he feels his pocket where he put the card from Paul Giamatti.

ZACH

Actually..I want to talk to you about something.


	6. Chapter 6

int. lecture theater - undisclosed university

In a large well lit lecture theater many students begin to gather and sit down. Towards the front is the typical desk, whiteboard and computer set up so familiar with such a place. The room begins to fill much unlike a usual student lecture suggesting this isn't a talk on mediation and main door swings open causing a stir in the room as the students follow the figure that just entered. In a low tracking motion we follow the feet, this person wheres leather shoes and from the walk we can presume at this point its a man. Slowly they reach the desk, we tilt up and the man turns to face the students. Its only Jeff Goldblum in full Ian Malcolm mode.

Ian Malcolm

Well er good evening to er this lecture if that's what you call it. I mean even the word sounds boring.

Ian remains as witty as ever and the Goldblum charm is bursting out of every stutter. The only difference is he as aged and rather than that iconic leather jacket (lets find a way to shoe horn that in at some point) he now wears a smart casual shirt.

IAN MALCOLM

So thank you for joining me in this er well talk on my new book the follow up to my first and loosely based on events in er the Masrani park just over 5 years ago. Its called Man creates dinosaurs. I know not very original right?

The students laugh. Again all of the wit remains.

INT. LECTURE THEATER - UNDISCLOSED UNIVERSITY

Students begin to leave the lecture room and it slowly empties. A few stick around to take selfies and some of the female students blush under his charm. Seriously this man is in his 60's!? Ian starts packing his bag away as a group of people walk in, two are clearly bodyguards the other is masranis assistant who apparently is in charge despite wearing high heels.

ASSISTANT

Dr Malcolm

Ian Malcom looks over his glasses towards her

ASSISTANT

My name is Emma I represent Mr Masrani. I imagine you've heard of my employer.

Ian sighs and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. Its a clear sign that he has indeed heard of masrani much to his displeasure.

IAN MALCOLM

Look whatever it is I'm not interested in another of your morally corrupt adventures or whatever it is you destroy these days.

Emma

Dr Malcolm please if you would just..

IAN MALCOLM

(interrupting)

I had my say on this matter and it doesn't interest me.

EMMA

Please we see it as an opportunity to truly respect the legacy left by Dr grant and Dr Sattler.

IAN MALCOLM

(raised voice)

Respect!? Your company doesn't understand the meaning of the word!

SANJAY

My father knew respect

In walks Sanjay Masrani, he has a confident stride one that demands attention no matter the situation.

SANJAY

For years people disrespected him, not believing he could build a company so forward thinking.

Sanjay walks over to Ian

SANJAY

I never had the please of meeting your friends but I know that they too fought for what they believed in.

Ian takes a moment and from his pocket he brings out a wallet. Inside he looks at a photo of himself standing alongside Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler. The photo looks fairly recent. Ian looks up at Sanjay.

IAN MALCOLM

What is your plan?

SANJAY

Well Dr Malcolm that requires your input and a few others

INT. SMALL SUBURB - EARLY EVENING

Inside the Mitchell household once more and the kitchen which is small, dimly lit and lacking in modern technology. On a table sits the card that Zach was given from Paul Giamatti. Karen sits at the head of the table, meanwhile Zach leans against the kitchen counter. There is a ring and Karen heads out to the front door, in the background we hear her greet someone and in walks Claire,Owen and Jenny. Karen strides straight to the card and shows it to Claire.

Karen

I feel like you might be best explaining this

Claire sighs

CLAIRE

I mean I don't know Karen I've not been in touch with Masrani ever since..well you know

Karen tilts her head

KAREN

Claire.

Its as though Karen expects an answer to just stating her sister's name and oddly Claire does respond by taking a seat at the table.

karen

(concerned)

Claire

This time Karen is concerned, we can tell because she has lowered her voice and looks down at her sister.

CLAIRE

The other day I received a phone call from Masrani.

Karen also takes a seat at the table. Wise.

CLAIRE

I thought at first it was just a courtesy call but then it became very apparent it was nothing of the sort

Karen looks over at Zach and then Owen who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Disinterested and yet very much focused on the conversation. This guy.

CLAIRE

It would seem Masrani are not out of business quite yet.

Karen looks confused

KAREN

What do you mean? The park failed Claire

CLAIRE

It did but they wish..

Claire pauses and looks towards her husband and daughter who is quite oblvious to the situation.

ZACH

They want us to go back

Everyone looks at Zach who shrugs

ZACH

They want to finish the job its obvious but they need us to do it

Karen looks at Claire who nods, there is a silence broken by another ring at the door. Karen gets up but Owen gestures to her.

OWEN

I can get it

Owen is the closest to the door so it makes sense for him to answer the door but yet again another fine example of a true gentleman. Everyone in the kitchen remains silent as Owen is heard opening the door and then returning.

owen

Well this is a turn of events

In walks Ian Malcolm the same attire as before only over his shoulder he holds that iconic leather jacket.

IAN MALCOLM

Hi there

KAREN

Oh my god! It's you from, oh what was it!?

IAN MALCOLM

Erm I cant say I'm not entirely sure

KAREN

You won that award

IAN MALCOLM

(laughing)

Hahahrawrrahaha  
Hahahrawrrahaha

This is what is known as a 'meme' one that has derived from original film and then be made into a popular joke on the internet.

CLAIRE

What brings you here?

Claire is not so impressed by the charm, wit and just overall suave of Dr Malcolm.

IAN MALCOLM

Well look I'm just here to pitch an idea.

owen

We're not going

Ian looks at Owen.

IAN MALCOLM

Now just hear me out a sec

Ian looks around the room and spots some eggs on the side, he takes one.

IAN MALCOLM

Now see this egg

Everyone looks around in bemusement

IAN MALCOLM

Now of course the old age question goes which came first the chicken or the egg?

ZACH

Egg

OWEN

Chicken

IAN MALCOLM

Well a debate for another time perhaps but if we do this

Ian smashes the egg and yolk drips onto the table.

owen

I mean its a strong sales pitch

CLAIRE

Mr Malcolm if you wouldn't mind getting to the point

IAN MALCOLM

My point is we are all curious as to what lies beneath the shell despite having all the knowledge we need.

OWEN

What has that got to do with anything?

SANJAY

Oh absolutely everything

In walks Sanjay Masrani again making an entrance

SANJAY

You see our objective isnt to open a park my dear Mr Grady. No. We wish to eradicate all life.

Now those film buffs out there will be able to see the direct reference to James Camerons Aliens. Just as Ripley was convinced to return to her nightmare our characters here are being being convinced. Its a nice nod.

Then Gray walks in pausing to look at everyone.

GRAY

Erm what did I miss?

Gray looks at Dr Malcolm and Masrani

Gray

Dr Ian Malcolm and Sanjay Masrani? What is going on!?

SANJAY

Well we have a flea circus to destroy

THAT ICONIC JURASSIC PARK FANFARE STARTS UP AGAIN


	7. Chapter 7

Ext. dock - day

Alongside a modern dock sits a ship ready for passengers to board. Armed guards stand next to the ramp leading up to the ship which has the Masrani logo on its side. In walks Owen in his iconic attire from the first film with added sunglasses. The light catches him as he admires the ship in front of him, he gestures behind him as Claire and Jenny follow. I'm also questioning why Jenny is coming on this trip but hey they did it in The Lost World so let's run with it. Afterwards Zach boards followed by GRAY and Dr Malcolm. GRAY is enthusiastically talking to Dr Malcolm much like the kid in the original did with Dr Grant. Love nostalgia.

Int. Ship - day

Inside the ship is a large room where Sanjay Masrani sits on a modern stylish sofa. On a table in front of him sits a detailed map of Isla Nublar (the island where the dinos are). Sitting opposite Masrani is Paul Giamatti in an eloquent suit.

PAUL GIAMATTI

That's right sir I forecast the operation only taking a matter of weeks.

SANJAY

Very well.

Sanjay leans back

SANJAY

Now the question of security, I trust that's all in order.

Sanjay turns towards the door where a man stands facing away, turning it reveals non other than HOSKINS as played by Vincent D'Onofrio. Now he sports a large scar down his face, an eye patch and a high tech prosthetic leg. Absurd but quite the image.

HOSKINS

Oh don't you worry about that.

Int. ship hallway - day

Standing along one of the narrow hallways on the ship are Dr Malcolm and Owen GRAY.

GRAY

What brings you on this expedition, is it part of a book deal?

Dr Malcolm laughs

IAN MALCOLM

Well ah every story has its conclusion and I want to see it that this is a good one

GRAY leans in towards Dr Malcolm

GRAY

Tell me doc have you ever looked into the eyes of a hungry monster before?

IAN MALCOLM

Unfortunately I have

GRAY

Then that makes us two very lucky men

IAN MALCOLM

Lucky or stupid?

GRAY grins and then walks away leaving Dr Malcolm to look out of the window. This is all character building don't worry the action will come.

EXT. DOCK - DAY

Outside the ship the ramp is no longer there and the ship begins to move away from the dock. The weather is gloomy and a low mist hangs over the water as the ship starts to move faster.

Int. ship cabin - day

Inside a furnished cabin sits Claire with Jenny looking through a porthole. In walks Owen leaning against the doorway he looks at his wife and daughter. Claire looks up at him.

CLAIRE

Owen. Are we doing the right thing?

Owen sits down next to her and holds her hand

OWEN

Honestly I'm not sure but I wont let anything happen to you or Jennny

They both look at Jenny who is still looking through the porthole.

CLAIRE

Yeah we will be fine besides...

Claire picks up some trainers from below the seat

CLAIRE

I brought some suitable shoes this time

Claire and Owen laugh together, they pause and then they laugh again. Then Zach walks past pausing at the doorway to look in. Claire and Owen stop laughing to look at him.

OWEN

You ok buddy?

Zach pauses then nods

ZACH

Sure

Zach walks away, Claire and Owen look at each other thoughtfully.

Int. ship deck - day

Paul Giamatti stands on the deck of the ship looking out into the mist. To his right walks in HOSKINS limping as he does so.

PAUL GIAMATTI

Can't see anything in this damn mist

HOSKINS

Going into the unknown. Isn't it exciting.

HOSKINS slaps Paul Giamatti on the back which knocks him slightly forward.

OWEN

I thought you were dead

HOSKINS and Paul Giamatti turn to see Owen standing behind them. Owen approaches with his hands on his hips in a threatening matter.

HOSKINS

Oh Mr GRAY I'm very much alive

Owen looks at his injuries

OWEN

Barely it would seem

HOSKINS steps closer

HOSKINS

Oh it's going to give me a great satisfaction to kill those raptor vermin of yours.

Owen attempts to force himself at HOSKINS only for Paul Giamatti to stand between them.

SANJAY

Enough gentlemen!

Sanjay walks towards them

SANJAY

We all share the same goal here

OWEN

Is that so

SANJAY

It is so

Sanjay looks past Owen and begins walking towards the edge of the ship.

SANJAY

Soon we will all need to work together

From the edge of the ship the mist begins to clear and slowly the island of Isla Nublar impressively emerges.


End file.
